Nobody's Hero
by randomle26
Summary: [Short SongOneShot] I bite my lower lip, "Claire please. Please don't be afraid of me. Are you afraid of me?" She hesitantly shakes her head and says, "I'm afraid of what you're capable of."


**AN: Here's another Shane/Claire one shot. I like writing these AU ones (I guess I just imagine Shane as the guy to lose control or something)**

**Please enjoy the story and ignore my errors!**

**Story Inspired by Song: NOBODY'S HERO by Black Veil Brides**

* * *

_But I'm nobody's hero__  
__I've come undone__  
__I'm on the run__  
__Yeah, I'm nobody's hero_

* * *

_It's not true. __It didn't happen._

"S-Shane?" stuttered Claire, my beautiful girlfriend- although right now, I didn't know if I could call her that. I look up at her. "C-Claire?" I immediately drop the stake, as if it were on fire.

Looking into her eyes, I saw pools of unshed tears. Her hand is hovering in front of her chest, but she won't move further near me. She looks conflicted, like she doesn't know if she should run or walk up to me and hug me. Oh god, I needed her touch _right now_ more than anything.

"Claire…Claire please."

She shakes her head, "I…I don't understand. How…how could you…?"

I look down at my hands. They were covered in blood…_his_ blood.

"I…I don't know."

She lets a tear fall, and I want to go over and wipe it off…but my hands are still covered in blood.

She shakes her head, "What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know! Shut up!" I scream. Her eyes go wide. Mine do as well when I realize I yelled at her…again.

I take a step further, and I'm more than pleased when she doesn't take one back. "Claire…"

She clenches her temple, "Stop."

I bite my lower lip, "Claire please. Please don't be afraid of me. Are you afraid of me?"

She hesitantly shakes her head and says, "I'm afraid of what you're capable of."

I can't help but growl, "He was a vampire."

"That doesn't make it okay, Shane!"

"You wouldn't have killed him if he attacked you?"

"Dammit Shane, he was your best friend. Even if he attacked me, I would _never_ stake Michael."

I stare into her eyes and see she's telling me the truth. And I hate that.

"Eve's going to kill me."

"It's not Eve you need to be worried about, Shane."

I shake my head. I've never felt so…lost. Or weak. Oh god, how did this all go so wrong.

Not knowing what to do, I drop to my knees and begin to sob into my hands (also not caring about the fact that Michael Glass's blood was literally on my hands).

I don't know why, but I expect Claire to come over and comfort me. A part of me isn't surprised that she isn't. I scared her. I finally broke whatever shred of hope she had for me.

I move my hands and look at her, "How did this happen?"

She doesn't answer. I sob, "Please…please help me."

"I don't know how, Shane."

Ironic that the smartest girl in the world wasn't getting the picture. Her brain was probably frozen in shock.

"Yes you do. Tell me everything's going to be okay. Tell me everything's fine. Tell me we're- I'm- going to be all right. Tell me, Claire!"

She shakes her head and wipes at the tears in her right eye, "I can't say that Shane. I don't know." And Claire never spoke of things she didn't know.

I stare at her, pleading for her closeness, "Please just hold me, lie to me. Tell me you still love me. I need you Claire."

I don't want to watch her deny me her comfort. Everything was so messed up. I bury my face into my hands again.

I feel a small hand on my back. I look up and see Claire leaning her cheek on my shoulder. I want to wrap my arms around her waist, but I don't want to get blood on her nice blouse.

She runs a hand through my hair, "I love you." I sniffle (uncharacteristically), "Thank you for lying to me."

"Shane I can never lie to you."

I look up at her. How could this angel love me, let alone be in my presence? I didn't deserve her. But I was very thankful to whatever spirit blessed me with her existence.

I lean my head up to kiss her, but Claire puts her finger on my lips. I look at her confused. She blinks a tear away, "Run."

"Claire?"

She shakes her head, "You got out once, and you can do it again."

"Claire…I can't leave you."

"Yes you can," she insists, "You have to leave Morganville, and get far away. Run and never come back."

"But Claire, I-"

"I would rather never see you again then see you burning in a cage."

I look at her once more, and it takes me a while to really _see_ her. She's grown and matured into a beautiful, young woman.

"I'll never see you again," I comment.

She gives me a small smile, "Yes. But you need to go now."

"But…but we're supposed to be together. I thought you loved me."

"I do…and that's why I can't be selfish. I can't just let you stay here with me to die. You have to go."

I stand up, "But, Claire…"

She shakes her head, "I'm going to get Amelie. Show her the body. And as I'm doing that…you're going to run."

I walk to the door. Taking a moment, I turn around to look at Claire. She sighs, "Shane…"

I interrupt, "I will see you again, Claire."

Claire gives me a genuine small smile, "Maybe…when it's safe. Maybe. The hero always comes back to his girl, right?"

Who was Claire kidding?

It's as clear as the sky. And tonight turned it crystal.

_I'm no hero._

* * *

_I can't lead you to salvation__  
__Yet I am just a man__I'm a loaded gun,__  
__An only son,__  
__But I'm nobody's hero_

* * *

**I know the ending was cheesy, but eh who cares. I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
